A Frosted Summer
by everything ecstatic
Summary: Previously called an Indian summer .There's a new guardian in town, a summer spirit, with powers over fire . Yeah, tooth has instant rivalry... Well, enjoy! CHAPTER 8 IS UP!
1. Summer's beginning

Prologue

A girl sits by the edge of the pool, waiting. Her name is Summer, and she is different though she seems normal at first glance. Her essence screamed HOT, physical and metaphorical. It had always been so. She had just-below-shoulder length hair, with a golden sparkle to it, especially when in the sun's light. She looked great as usual. She was a swimmer, and was passionate about it. She dove through the crystal clear water, breaking the surface. Her best stroke was Freestyle, and when she was small she was told she had a "natural" talent for it. Then again, apparently she had a "natural" talent for all the strokes. Her best friend, Winter, would urge her to be a swim teamer, but she didn't like it. Too many rules, and, honestly, it did not suit her. She could go, say, 12000 meters easy, any stroke you can care to name.

At school she was mostly a loner, if you don't count little kids. She would hang at the elementary school kids' table at lunch; help them with homework, and chat. Her best friend, Winter, liked her idea, but she was mostly at the popular kids' table; sometimes she helped though. Now, Winter had black hair with blue highlights, and was sort of mysterious. For one thing, she claimed she had no last name, but she had told Summer that it was actually "Frost". Summer had no idea why she would hide that, but Winter was Winter. It was downright impossible to argue with her. Summer still had no idea what she did most days after school, and she never saw Winter on the weekends. Did she honestly have to be so darn mysterious? But Summer decided not to be rude, so she never really asked about it.

Meanwhile in the present, Summer continued to swim. On any other day, she was Summer the pretty girl, Summer the babysitter, Summer the nice friend. But in the water, she was Summer, the fastest swimmer in the world. Her breathing was slowing down, and she decided that she needed to chill awhile. So she got out and headed over to the light blue diving board. _After this, I'm gonna check on the kids _she thought. After all , she had promised 4 year old Timmy that she would come by with his flu medicine .Little did she know, her breathing problem needed a different cure. Little did she know, she had asthma. When her turn came she did not hesitate. She dove straight down, touching the bottom. _Wait._ She thought slowly. _Did I take a breath?_ She hadn't! She clawed desperately for the surface, but her pool was really deep. _TIMMY! NEEDS HIS MEDICINE!_ Were her last human thoughts.


	2. ignore my authors note

**Hi readers! I forgot my authors note in the first chapter, so I thought I would add it here. This is my first-ever fanfic, and hopefully there will be more to come. Please tell me what you think. I hope you like it. And don't forget to review! ****XD**


	3. Timmy

**Hi everybody! So in the 1****st**** chapter I accidentally wrote a little more than I wanted to, so please just ignore everything after the word asthma. Also I give full credit of this chapter to Skyfire Earthrain, because she/he pretty much wrote the whole thing. Thank yous to my only reviewers, x frostbite x and Skyfire Earthrain, and also Daughter of Wisdom and Music for favoriteing. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summer's POV

I dove into the water, the temperature perfect, and went down as far as I could to touch the bottom. I started to feel a pain in my lungs and try to swim back up, but my lungs could not wait. My mouth gulped for oxygen only to have chlorine rush down my throat._ No! _I thought. _I can't die this way!_ I continued to claw at the surface, vision blurring. But it was no use. I saw a hazy figure dive in. That was the last thing I saw.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whoa," said Summer, eyes fluttering. "Where am I ? What happened?" "The hospital, honey. Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" Replied her mother. Summer took a look at her surroundings. She was on a hospital bed, in a white gown. "Now," said the doctor to Summer's left, "young lady, you have asthma. You need to be much more careful in the future," He scolded. "yes, sir!" replied Summer.

_(Time lapse)_

Summer walked down the street to Timmy's house, humming as she went. "Hello, Mrs. Greenly," Summer greeted Timmy's mother warmly. "He's up in his room .Ah , could I ask you a favor, dear?" Asked Mrs. Greenly. "Of course! What do you need?" Replied Summer. "Could you watch Timmy and His older sister, Cara ? I need to go to a brunch meeting for my shop, and I really can't be late!" "Of course, Mrs. Greenly. They will be safe with me!"

_(Time lapse)_

Summer walked upstairs after watching Mrs. Greenly leave. "Hi, Timmy! Hi ,Cara!"Called Summer. Cara was occupied braiding her long black hair. "Are you Summer? Timmy says you bring him his medicine," Asked Cara. "That's me," Said Summer. She scanned the playroom. "Where is he? I need to bring him his medicine," "In his room," informed Cara. Summer tiptoed into Timmy's room. "Timmy, I have your medicine!" She called. Timmy coughed. "No!" he said."You have to eat it, sweetie," said Summer strongly. "No! No! NO!" He wailed. Summer forced the tablets into the boy's mouth. "Now that wasn't so bad, was" _Thump! _She abruptly stopped mid-sentence. "I'll be right back Timmy," she said and with that exited the room .Summer quietly crept down the grand staircase. "Hey! You!" Yelled a man. He was clad in black, complete with a ski mask. _A ROBBER!_ Thought Summer . Then she noticed a ransom note in his hand and an empty sack on the ground next to him. _Scratch that._ _A KIDNAPPER! _"You one 'a dose greenly kids?" asked the man gruffly. "N-n-no," Stammered Summer. " Then. tell . me. Where. They. Are. Right. Now!" he yelled. "No!" Yelled Summer defiantly. The man pulled out a shotgun. "Tell me, or, so help me, I will shoot you!" The man said. There was a silent moment in the air. Then, quick as lightning, Summer shot out her right foot, and it connected with the man's stomach. He fell backward, but not before shooting her . And, I tell you, it hit the desired target.

**So, what do you think? Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I like the way it ended. Kida short though. I will try for a long chapter next time. Thanks again, Skyfire Earthrain! Ciao, people!**

**And don't forget: Read&Review!**


	4. The Deal

**Hi readers! Thank you all for favoriteing, reviewing, and following! Also, I decide to change the story title to "Frosted Summer" .This chapter is where the story really starts up, so enjoy! XD. P.S. Please tell me if I am doing something wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pitch Black was in a bad mood. Not only had he lost yet another battle with the guardians (after escaping his fearlings that chased him a month ago), but he had been occupied by said battle and did not get time to deliver his Nightmares! He rode a fearling across the sky back to his fortress, but he noticed something and stopped. That house! Something was glowing, and it definitely wasn't a light bulb. He dropped down and strode into the house. There! A figure, on the ground, with drying blood on a fatal heart wound. A girl and her body was glowing golden… A smile crept across Pitch's face._ A spirit,_ He realized. _Being reborn! Oh, the guardians will love this…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summer POV

My eyes fluttered._ Titania….._ a voice whispered. "What?" I looked around. Metal bars, all around me. Was I in…. a cage?! Questions zipped around in my head:_ Where am I? How did I get here? Who am I? What is my name? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER MY OWN FREAKING NAME?! _ "Oh, the little one's come to," Said a sickly sweet voice from behind me. I turned around. "Who's there?" I yelled. "Do you _really_ want to know?" replied the voice, echoing around the solid, dark room. "What do you think?!" "If you must know, I am…. The Boogeyman," He stepped forward, and now I could see all his features: Spiky black hair, a black robe, an oddly triangular face, and spooky, deathly pale skin. I spoke."Have you ever heard of a tan?" I asked. It probably wasn't the best time, but I had to know. "Like, I know you have this whole Goth thing going, with black everywhere, but, like, do you _ever_ get out?" Pitch snarled and from his hand shot a flurry of black sand. Then I crumpled and fell into a fitful sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I believe we need to talk," Said pitch as he stepped into North's workshop. North unsheathed his swords. "What do you want, Pitch," He growled. "Something you'll like, I'm sure," replied Pitch. "Be right back here in two hours with the rest of the guardians, and we can….. chat," And then he disappeared with a flourish of black sand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Take that!" yelled Jack Frost playfully."I'll get you!" said Jamie Bennet, who was making a snowball. He threw it, but yet again missed. "See? You can't beat-"Jack cut off abruptly as he looked up and saw the Northern lights. "Gotta go, kid," He said softly and flew off into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In about an hour and a half, the guardians had assembled in North's workshop."So why are we 'ere again, mate?" asked Bunnymund. "I'm not sure," Admitted North. "But it is important; I feel it… in my belly!" He boomed. "What is important?" asked Tooth, who had just fluttered in. "Pitch -er, contacted me. He said to, ah, be here so we could, um, talk," said North. The room exploded. "You _talked to him?!_" screeched Tooth. "Without a fight?!" "I feel it… in my-" "Your belly, we know," interrupted Bunnymund. But before Bunny could continue, Pitch Black stepped out from behind the shadows. North spoke first. "Well?" he demanded. "What _do_ you want to 'talk' about?" "This," said Pitch. He pulled from behind him…. A sack! Whatever was in it was writhing and twisting. "What's in the sack?" questioned Jack.(haha- it rhymes) "Oh, nothing," Said Pitch. Then he made a show of dumping the contents of the sack on the ground. Out popped… a girl! She was sleeping, and having what looked like a pretty bad nightmare. "Let her- wait, who exactly is that?" Asked Jack, who had a confused look on his face. "She's a spirit!" Snapped the Boogeyman. "Uh, no offence, but I know _all the_ spirits. And I don't know her," said Jack quietly. "She was recently reborn. I don't know exactly who she is, but she is powerful, because she was reborn with _gold dust." _Said Pitch. "Gold dust?" asked Jack Frost, confusion plastered across his face. "The very stuff you, and only you until this point, were reborn with," answered North, glancing at the girl on the floor. "It can only mean she will be at least as powerful as you, Jack," "Well? What do you want for her?" demanded Jack. "Toothiana, Sandman, and Jack; stop your jobs for one night. That is all I ask. Then you can have her," Replied Pitch. The guardians talked a minute, and then North spoke: "Deal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So? What do you think? This is the longest chapter I have ever written! XD Pleeez review! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! Also, I need some ideas. WRITERS BLOCK ATTACK! Aahhh! **** But seriously: REVIEW! Until next time!**


	5. flashbacking and nightmares

**Hi readers! Happy belated Independence Day! Okay; so, you're probably  
a little mad at me for not updating in forever, *dodges flying  
tomato* Sorry! Also, the computer I'm using is old and kinda  
screwy, so if you notice some mistakes, it's the computer, not me. And, this chapter is a kind of back track a little before the deal. So,  
anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Jack POV

Pitch dumped out his sack. Out popped….. a girl! Whoa. I couldn't  
describe the feeling I had right then. She was beautiful! Pitch was  
talking to the others, but I ignored him. Her golden hair cascaded  
down her back as she slept. She was holding something. Was that a  
staff? It was! Her staff was green, and atop it was a large red  
flower, and right in the center was a single flame, flickering wildly.  
The girl writhed fitfully, gripping her staff with now white knuckles. The staff started to morph. _What is it doing?_ I wondered. It finished changing, and it had turned into…. a teddy bear! The girl clutched the fluffy animal with all her might. _Wait… a teddy bear?_ I decided to ponder this later.  
Anyway, she had to be about my age. I looked up sharply and began to  
listen.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Summer POV

I stood up. I was in a large room. There was dried blood on the floor. "Where am I?" I wondered aloud. "You aren't wanted.." Hissed a voice in my ear. I pivoted around sharply. "Who's there?" I demanded. A small boy stepped out of the shadow of the grand staircase that stood to my right. He had brown hair that was messy in an adorable way, and was wearing a little green t-shirt and a little pair of jeans. He looked to be about 7. "Eddie?" I called out. I wasn't sure how I knew the boy's name. "I don't like you. You can't ever do anything right." Said the boy, Eddie. A man stepped out behind Eddie. "I hate you. your best isn't good enough for me. You were the worst daughter I possibly could have had. I'm _glad_ you died!" I was on my knees at this point. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. "Stop!" I cried. "Please! Stop!" I couldn't take it. I covered my ears to drown out the noise and raced up the staircase and into the first room I saw. I plopped down onto the bed, crying. _What is wrong with me?_ "Everything, of course," Answered a voice on the other side of the room. A bloody carcass of a girl was slumped against the wall. She had braided black hair, and her mouth wasn't moving. "Cara?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finished. That's what Bunnymund and North were. They did tooth's job that night, Jack's and Sandy's too. Sandman had given them his new, perfected EZ DREAM, which was a fancy way of saying he put a bunch of dream sand into a bag. Jack had made a similar project, EZ CHILLZ, which was just magic ice in a bag. Bunny had done jack and Sandy's job for each town, dropping ice and dream sand everywhere, and North did Tooth's. They were pretty tired, but hopefully it would be worth their troubles. They stepped into the workshop. "And now, to find Pitch."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pitch was, once again, in a bad mood. The jobs had been done, just not by the right people! And he had sworn to give this girl up! None of this would have happened if he hadn't been so desperate!

_(Flashback)_

"_Noooooo!" screeched Pitch. The fearlings dragged him into the hole, sucking in the broken bed. Just as they had planned._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Well," Pitch said, thinking aloud. "They'll just have to find me first!"

**Sooo? What do you think? Short chapter, sorry about that. Pleeeeez review, because I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! XD XD **


	6. rude comments and sadness

**Hi! Sooooooooooo, it has been forever since I updated. But this story is not over yet. I will finish it! Eventually. Actually, I am thinking about closing it for lack of reviews. Kinda depressing for your first story. So pleeeez review! I NEED MORE REVIEWZ PLEEZ **

Summer POV

My eyes flickered open. Where was I? Black dominated my vision. "Still got that black thing going?" I murmured. "I hate children," Muttered a voice to my right. I made an attempt to start toward him, but found I could not. In fact, I found that I couldn't move. Black sand covered my wrists and ankles. Luckily, no gag. "Umm, black sand? Really? Isn't that a little, um, I don't know, over the top?" "Little girl, I swear I would kill you if I were able." Replied Pitch from across the…_ wait, what was this place anyway? A cave? A fortress? A Cave Fort! Hehe. That's what I'll call it now_, I thought."Yeah , but you can't," I retorted, regaining my attitude. "I would," he said. "But you can't!" I replied gleefully. Pitch snarled. I laughed, enjoying my captor's discomfort. Oh, today was going to be fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shouldn't Pitch be back?" asked Jack. "Hey, Jack, could I talk to you in private a second?" Said Tooth. " Sure." He replied. Tooth led him into an empty room of red walls and white tiled flooring. " Jack, how do you feel about the spirit we're trying to save?" she questioned. "Umm, okay?" said jack unsurely. "Jack, I saw the way you looked at her ," said Tooth. "Really ,it's nothing!" he said defensively. "if you're sure," she said glumly and headed out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Soooooooooo, where exactly am I?" asked Summer. She had been giving snide comments and annoying talks all day. "The middle of nowhere." Replied the Boogeyman. "Does that mean nowhere is a place? Wouldn't that mean that it's actually somewhere?" " No, it means that I'm trying not to tell you that you are under an old lake and through a hole in the ground with an old broken bed on top!" he practically yelled."Wait." he said, quieter now. _Did I just say that… out loud? _Thought Pitch."Yup." Said Summer, grinning madly. Now, only one thing entered Pitch's thought: _Who is this girl?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, do you have any ideas?" asked Jack. Bunny replied to him, "The way I see it, mate, we have only one choice."

**Return of the short chapters! I am sorry about Pitch's OOC (out of character), but I couldn't help it. I can't resist a good laugh. So, what do you think of the overall chapter? Pleeease review. If you didn't get the message last chapter I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! XD! Seriously. Review it.**


	7. Power

**Hello peeps! I know, I know, I have not updated in forever. Again. Sorry about that. I will try to update faster next time!**

_(flashback) _

"The lake." Said Bunny.

_(back to present)_

"What if you're wrong? What then?" asked Tooth. The Guardians were in the sleigh, headed to Jack's rebirthplace, the lake. " Let's just hope I'm right," muttered Bunnymund. Jack climbed up onto the back of the sleigh." Hey bunny, this is a really nice view," he said. "You ain't foolin' me again mate," replied bunny, arms crossed. "But, bunny, this view is just- WOAH! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Then a distant snap that echoed across the mountain they were passing. "Jack? JACK?!" yelled bunny, looking behind the sleigh, only to once again find the winter spirit riding on the edge of the sleigh, grinning. He was holding a now broken twig along with his staff. The oversized rabbit groaned and turned around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's a mind reader." Muttered Pitch Black. "Yupperdoodles!" replied Summer happily . _Can she always be in my head?_ Wondered the Boogeyman. "Got that right I can!" "Oh for the love of darkness will you just SHUT UP?!" Summer laughed, shaking her head. "You know what? I am sick of not seeing anything. This place needs some _light._" Pitch turned, smiling. "Well you're not getting any, you little-" As if on cue, a flame shot out of Summer's right hand, latching onto her bonds." AAAAACK!" screech Pitch, shielding his eyes. Summer looked down and closed her eyes, bracing for impact. But it never came._ I must be fireproof or something! _The sand that was tying her hands (RHYME!) shriveled then just…. disappeared. _FIRE!_ Thought summer and angled her now free hands at her ankles. Out blasted more flames, taking out that sand as well. This time it spread to the cage, which quickly evaporated. Summer fell to the floor with a loud _THUNK!_ And then noticed something: a staff! It was next to Pitch, who was unconscious. Summer felt compelled to it, and then she knew: _that's mine._ She grabbed the staff, and, as if she had done it a million times, took off through the air toward the ceiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

North parked the sleigh and got out. The rest of the guardians followed suit. "Hey, look!" said Jack. "There's the bed!" the guardians walked over to it. All of the sudden, the ground began to tremble.

**What do ya think? That was fun to write. Did you like it? If you have any ideas, PM me. Soooo, yeah. PLEEZ REVIEW I feel super happy when I get reviews. XD**


	8. flames and fainting

Summer's hand was engulfed in flame as she shot toward the black ceiling. In fact, most of her body was heated up and feeling like it was about to spontaneously combust. She continued up, but time seemed in sort of slow motion. As her outstretched fist touched the black in front of her, she felt…. Powerful. Uncontainable. Like she could run a thousand miles, and then do it again and again. Adrenaline surged through her and her hand burst through, and felt the light of the sun on her fingertips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ground continued to shake. "Get back!" yelled North. But Jack seemed compelled to it and stepped forward, to where it seemed most powerful. The winter spirit spoke. "I think something's trying to get-"he paused abruptly, for a hand had shot out of the ground not 2 inches from him, and then the ground was on fire. "Through" he muttered weakly and fell, unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summer POV

Oooooooh. That felt _good._ Both mentally and physically, I felt strengthened. It seemed as though the sun gave me power, which coursed through my now flaming body. The ground around me fell, but I simply flew upward, although I was literally not trying. I checked my surroundings, and noticed something : a boy with white hair, and a frosted blue hoodie. He looked to have passed out, probably at the sight of me, flying and flaming. I suppose I must look like a fireball. I willed my power to stop flying and I did my best to stop flaming, although I was still red hot. I looked at the boy before me, noticing his features: white hair, skinny jeans, and a delicate-looking hoodie. I bent over and, hesitatingly, poked his left arm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack POV

OW! That hurt. A lot. I noticed something in the background. Screaming. Huh. Wonder who that was? All of the sudden I noticed: it was me. My eyes fluttered as I sat up. Part of my left arm was red and dripping with something. At the sight of my own blood, I fainted. Again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yay! Everything ecstatic has risen from the dead! That's right people, I'm back. So, yes, I do have a life outside of this, and been busy these last couple weeks. Sorry about the wait. I know, I'm terrible. Well, ciao. Until next chapter! and seriously, pleez review! XD  
**


End file.
